Switch
by VictorB
Summary: I hate summaries. Read the damn story.


Finn's stomach felt as if it had been taken out of his body, shaken, stirred, and then put back, which was an unpleasant feeling in case you were unaware. Prismo granted his wish, and it was a wish he had been longing to come true for quite some time. Of course, he would miss Jake and all the adventures they had but the young naïve Finn had faded from existence completely. Jake, due to his dog aging, grew old, weary, and no longer possessed the body or energy required for the action that was their old life. Mostly, Finn's desire to be absent when his trusted companion died that pushed him into finally taking Prismo up on his offer. Finn tried to think of any sort of euphemism for death, but that's the thing about death. There is rarely anything pleasant of positive about it in the slightest way. He wondered if it was wrong of him to go. BMO said it was selfish of Finn to be gone when his friend passed; Finn always thought it wasn't he who was selfish, but death. He avoided thinking about it as he could feel his heart start to drop under the heavy weight of the sadness thinking about Jake's demise brought on. Instead he focused on the whirling of colors and sounds around him. The tornado of blinding colors that incessantly swirled around him. With a silent breeze sound so immense it packed his ears with noise. Piercing colors. Colors that burned an imprint into his eyes so severe even the mere memory of them stung his eyes. Clinging to his hat so as it would not fly away from him, he was whizzed through several dimensions and times in space all at the same time. The experience lasted only a few minutes but it gave Finn enough time to reminisce and reflect on all the battles won. All the times they had furious brawls with the ice king. How proud Jake and he were when they finally pierced his heart with the very same icicle he had slit bubblegum's neck with. Still stained with her sugar-laced blood, but there was never a more satisfying feeling in Finn's life. Thoughts and memories of times past whirled around his head as his electrifying journey came to a sudden stillness.

Finn existed now in an entire new dimension, altered relative to the terms of his wish. It was a broad wish, the lack in specifications got him many warnings from Prismo trying to convince him against his lack of clarification, but ever since Flame Princesses death Finn had gone from a giddy, adventurous, eleven year old to a eighteen year old scared shell of what he used to be. No longer was he seeking for a new quest or princess to save as he used to but simply happiness. That is what he missed most about his old life. Its pure childish bliss, being happy is what he desperately craved now more than anything. That is precisely what he had asked of Prismo, to be happy. Finn was forced out of the wormhole and down onto the ground of the altered dimension he had entered. A world where ignorant bliss might be achieved. A world where, he knew, happiness lay somewhere for him. Finn landed gracefully on the ground. Legs bending beneath him as he fell absorbing most of the shock of the push out of the rip in space. He hovered there squatting for a minute, eyes pressed shut. Afraid of what might be in front of him when he opened them. With is eyes remaining foreign to the world he now existed in, his fingers unlaced from the clenching fist he had made on his journey to the altered dimension. Slowly, as he lowered his hand to the ground, he opens his eyes for the first time. His pain stained eyes took in the bright sun, squinting because of it's light. The tips of his fingers glazed the first blade of grass erupting from the ground. He let the air he had been holding captive inside his lungs escape. He collapsed from his tense position to being sprawled across the grass of his new life. He stretched his arms and legs out as far as he could. The slight tickling feelings every blade of grass made as it touched his skin actually formed his permanent frown into somewhat of a smile. He scanned the sky that lay ahead of him, the vibrant blue with some random puffy explosions of white scattered throughout. The clouds moved ever so slightly with the calm breeze. He turned his head to the side to get a better view of the horizon. Past the ruffling grass he looked, far out into the distance. He thought he saw… but no, it couldn't be. Finn lurched up suddenly squinting out as far as he good beyond the many hills of rolling grass blades where he saw a familiar green blob. Taking his sword up in his hand and slinging his old, faded green backpack over his shoulder, Finn started walking in its direction never once taking his eyes off of it. The closer he got the more his heart started to rise,

"Yes!" he shouted thrusting his sword into the air. It was a boyish yell filled with excitement. A tone of voice he had not taken in to long of a time. He looked up at his tree house he looked the same as he had left it. _Maybe Jake is inside!_ He wondered. Maybe that's what would make him happy, a dimension where Jake was young and as far away from death as possible. He clambered up to the door and practically bounded inside and up the stairs. Screaming Jake's name the whole way,

"Jake!" he yelled as he dropped and pack and chipped sword at the door, "BMO?" His bounds up the stairs turned into simply steps. His excited yells faded into desperate calls out to something that didn't exist. After opening the door to his bedroom, the ground thudded as his knees hit the floor. Only one bed was in the room. It was all the same. The same messy unorganized place he had left it. Swords, scrolls, books, and tokens from adventures cluttered around the room. Even the same room smell, minus the comforting scent of his most trusted friend. Finn wasn't enjoying this new world so far. Prismo had promised him happiness despite the vagueness of his wish, but this? _How is this even remotely close to happiness?_ Finn thought. Before he could even begin to stop himself from doing so, his hands clenched into fists and he burst up from the floor. Knocking all the trophies from the quests he had received in this world. Trophies from quests he had gone on without Jake. Glass shattered. Punching at the wall, ripping up anything that reminded him of his old life. Although his knuckles bloodied with every blow to the room, his incessant anger never ceased. The fire in his chest was too much to contain and he required a catalyst to relieve himself of the weight upon his shoulders, even for but only a second. Never screaming once or shedding a single tear, his silent rage had destroyed the room in less than two minutes. He dared not look at the damage he caused. He hung his head and took off his dirty white hat, running his finger through his golden hair. Pulling slightly at each strand then relaxing his pull to release the tension bubbling up inside him. His shoulders moved up and down like the tide of an angry ocean with each breath he took. He walked out the wrecked room hanging his hat on the hook as he crossed the threshold.

Finn had been sitting on the couch for quite a while before the sound startled him awake from the trance he had been stuck in. The three knocks he decided weren't enough, and he lied on the couch sighing, staring at the ceiling, fearful of any interaction what so ever. The knocking became incessant and he sat up off the couch and made his way to the door. He opened it to a red and white swirled face he recognized, but at the same time so different than he remembered,

"Ah, hello sir Finn. How nice of you to answer the door." Peppermint butler said, but not the peppermint butler Finn remembered, "Princess Bubblegum wanted to check in and make sure you were attending tonight," _she_ said. Finn stuttered a bit due to this sudden change of gender in his old friend,

"Uh.. Um.. Y-yes, of course I'm attending the gathering tonight at…?" Peppermint butler looked at him with a confused look on her face,

"Sir Finn where else would the party take place other than her majesty's palace!" Finn let out a sigh of relief. This was after all the same Ooo he remembered, well _almost_ the same,

"Of course the Candy Kingdom! Silly me I'll be there soon bro," Finn winced just as the last word past his lip,

"The lady will be expecting your arrival 'bro,'" she said with a giggle and a friendly punch in the knees. Finn laughed and bid her a farewell. He shut the door feeling a little excited for the first time in many years. Finn wasn't the same awkward thirteen-year-old boy he had been the last time he had fallen for Bubblegum. Perhaps now the barrier of age no longer separated them. The resemblance of a half smile crept across his face, but no sooner had it come than when it had left. He looked down at himself. His shirt was tattered and dirty from the travel through dimensions and his rolling around in the ground. His knuckles were red and bruised and bloody from his moment of spontaneous anger in his room. He was a complete mess. He took off his shirt exposing his verging on pale, rough scarred chest, and ran upstairs to his bath to preen before the party. This time he and Bubblegum would have the happy life they both deserved. He deserved a happy life. He needed a happy life.


End file.
